User blog:Darkshine903/Just Wanted To Say
I just felt like saying this because you guys make me so happy. Take a deep breath, you might be in tears. I just want to thank you guys for all you have done. You have guided me to become a better roleplayer. All of you. I stumbled at first, but you gave me a hand and led me on. Almost everyone on the wiki has become my friend and each and every one of you have helped me in some simple way. Dapple, you corrected my mistakes of role playing and quickly became my first friend. I have always appreciated it and you have led me to become the best roleplayer I can be. When I was confused, you guided me and you all have in some little way. Ripple, you have led me to draw harder and better because of your great drawing skills. You have always been kind to me in the gentlest ways and you have been my inspiration in art. You even greeted me on FLAB3. Aquila, what can I say? You always make me happy in any condition and your humor is amazing. I had always wanted to be your friend because you seemed so kid and look... I have! Dusk, I know I've fought you once, although I don't know how, but we've gone through and become best of friends. I enjoy chatting with you and when i'm stressed, you do anything to make me smile once more, but this goes with all of you. Heroiclightlion, I know your not on much anymore, but if you've read this, you are a great friend and also had a great sense of humor. Your enthusiasm counts as your main personality. Flame, I first met you on FLAB3 when Darkness hadn't come yet. I remember we had a poo fight. You were good. But, Flame has stood up for me,again for all of you, like a barrier of flames. You are very sweet and protective which I appreciate very much. Fernstar, you have always been the jokester here's arguing with Dapple on occasion, but I love your personality and humor. Silver, I know i mistakened you and we just met, but youve done much for me. You offer to help when i ask anyone and taught me things ive wanted to know. You are also very calm. But last of all, I love my sister Icy. She lives with me, sleeps with me, fights with me... Etc; but that's not the point. Icy has always been crazy, leaping about to be silly and make me smile. Sure we fight, but I just want to tell you ONLINE that I love and appreciate you very much. Never again I want you to think down of yourself again. You all online have become my family in one way or another and has taken a fraction of my own heart. This goes for all of you, but I wanted to sort out the main parts. All of what I said for other people goes for you too. Don't feel left out. Category:Blog posts